Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers continue to provide more enhanced network services and applications. Consequently, manufacturers of mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones) are challenged to continually add greater functional capabilities in smaller form factors. Beyond the already advanced telephony and data capabilities, these devices can include other sophisticated functions and applications. Recent developments enable users of mobile devices to share data related to various types of media (e.g., sound, image, and video) with other users.
For example, media sharing (e.g., image sharing) applications have emerged as one of the most widely used and popular applications over the global Internet, and thus have attracted greater interest in deployment within wireless devices. Media sharing applications, however, place a heavy load on network traffic and storage capacity when actively sharing media resources. Consequently, sharing data through wireless devices may impose a threat on the users' privacy. Therefore, to be competitive, the manufacturers need to address the ever growing requirement for more approaches for management of shared media.